The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive power and share data using various cables. These cables may have connector inserts, or plugs, on each end. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
These inserts or plugs may have contacts that mate with corresponding contacts in a receptacle. These mated contacts may form portions of electrical paths for data, power, or other types of signals. Various types of contacts may be used. One type of contact, a spring-loaded contact, may be used in either a connector insert or a connector receptacle.
Spring-loaded contacts may include a plunger biased by a spring, such that the plunger may be depressed when contacting a second contact, then retracted when disengaged from the second connector. But this arrangement may lead to a reduced reliability for the spring-loaded contact. For example, the spring and plunger may become entangled. That is, the spring may become caught between a plunger and a barrel or housing of the spring-loaded contact. This may prevent the plunger from retracting, thus keeping the plunger depressed.
Also, when a plunger makes contact with a second contact and is depressed, the plunger may break contact with the barrel or housing. This may lead to large current flow through the spring, which may in turn damage or destroy the spring.
Thus, what is needed are spring-loaded contacts that provide an improved reliability by having a reduced tendency for entanglement between a spring and a plunger, and a reduced chance of large currents flowing through the spring.